The Rule Book
by Cornmaize122
Summary: When AJ wished for Transformers to be real, she never expected her car to be a reincarnated Autobot - an overly-protective one, too - Decepticons to be crawling through her room, or to fall in love with the most irritating boy ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Dear reader,

If you reading this, it means I survived day 1.

Day 1 with my fan girl obsession, Transformers.

A day ago, the Transformers were just fiction. But I, Ariana Jane Marton aka AJ, made a wish on October 5, at 12:26 AM. My 16th birthday. A wish on a shooting star. Yeah. Lame, but, hey, what do you know, it worked!

That wish was that Transformers were real. At the time, it seemed like nothing would go wrong, but then I got struck by lightning right after that. Yeah. Me and my luck.

So, I have started a diary on my laptop recording all of this. And if your reading it, please, don't stop.

Because this is only the beginning.

-AJ

* * *

AJ POV

I sat on my new bed and looked around my new room. Four black walls stared back at me. A white door stood out like a sore thumb against the back drop.

The mirror hanging against the back of my door showed a thin girl dressed in black who had dirty blonde hair streaked with more black that was a few inches past the shoulder. Black eyeliner made her coral blue eyes stand out against skin that wasn't too tanned, but not pale either. She looked sad and depressed.

That girl looked like I felt. I snorted. Oh, wait that was me.

I sighed. I missed the old house in Tennessee. But at least we were close to the city my favorite movie ever was shot in.

Yeah, Mission City where the first Transformers movie was shot. Here's how obsessed I am. My dad said, "I almost ran over that Transformer!" I practically jumped out of his window, screaming, "Where? Where?"

Later, I found out that he was talking about those metal boxes that support electricity(at least, I think it does that). Talk about disappointing.

I love cars, and in celebration of getting my driver's license, my dad got me a Challenger RT 2010. It's black, and has satin-silver racing stripes. It has that old-timey-but-more-modern look. I'm in love with it.

But it makes me sad, too. I haven't seen my dad in five years. Not a phone call, not even a text. He lives in Florida, and for all I know I could have 5 half-sisters or brothers.

Yeah, I think you could figure out what I mean.

But enough of my sad past. Where was I?

I'm not your average girl. I like to sing my favorite songs, paint cars and Transformers, getting into fights, and making it my life goal to break every rule ever made.

Teacher's everywhere hate me.

Literally, everywhere. I had been kicked out of 3 schools in Tennessee. One of the reasons we moved. That, and my mom had gotten a new job here in Nevada.

My parents have been divorced since I was a year old. My parents are too rich for their own good, and I think of it as a curse.

My mom and I don't exactly see eyes to eye. She wants me to wear pink. I want to wear black. She wants me to wear mascara. I want to wear a lot of eyeliner. She wants me to pop an imaginary pimple. I tell her it's a freckle and throw the Proactive bottle in the trash.

Not good chemistry.

The only reason I miss Tennessee was because everything was familiar. I didn't have any friends, unless you count my hot and cold brother, who teases me half the time and the other half is a pretty nice dude.

He's a year older, and a few inched taller. He says I'm short, but I don't think so. Everyone is just….freakishly tall(and, no, I am not a freakin' midget).

And of all days to move, we move the day before my 16th birthday. Then, on top of that, I have to go to my new school tomorrow.

Life sucks.

* * *

AJ POV

After a few hours, I had gotten my stuff unpacked. It was almost like my room in Tennessee, only…cleaner. But not for long.

I looked at my clock with Bumblebee on it. 11:45 already. My mom would be downstairs doing work or watching the news. Jake(brother) would be in his room playing video games or listening to music. Yeah, we don't exactly care about school nights.

This meant I cloud sneak out to the balcony and look at the stars.

I started to walk towards the door, but my foot kicked something. Looking down, I saw my fake AllSpark shard that I had bought and fashioned into a necklace. I put it over my head.

I left my jacket on the bed and made my way through the new house. Getting lost once or twice(yes, the house is that big), I finally found the doors that led out to the balcony from the hallway. I shut the door quietly, locked it.

My hair whipped around my face. I breathed in deep. The air was cold and…Something else was there. Something….electrifying about the air.

I sat in the metal lawn chair that had been placed out here. My head rested on the back of the chair, tilted so that I could see most of the dark sky. Small lights littered the sky.

I don't know how long I sat there, but when I looked at digital clock on my I-phone, it was 12:24 AM. Two minutes away from my birthday, 12:26 AM.

I watched as the time turned to 12:25. One more minute.

Looking at the night sky, I sighed. No one would be there to count down the seconds with me.

I snorted as I remembered my brother's 16th birthday. He had been with his girlfriend, Rachel. She was pretty cool. They had been up in the morning till 5:43, when Jake(my brother) had been born.

Right on the minute, they set off a bunch of firecrackers, and I had watched as they kissed.

For some reason, I had felt left out, and I still do. I have never had a boyfriend, never kissed a boy.

Strange, I know. But to tell you the truth, I don't believe in love.

People sing about love, most movies are about love, hell, there's a freakin' holiday about love. But when I look around, I only see broken hearts and divorces. Maybe it's my parents fault for getting married before they were really sure about loving each other. Maybe I'm afraid of having a broken heart. But I don't believe in love.

I looked at the clock. Just as I looked at the small screen, it turned 12:26.

Something flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned to see the biggest shooting star I have ever seen shooting across the sky, with a long trail of light behind it.

I stared at it thoughtfully. What should I wish for? Wishes on a star never came true. I tried it once for a History report to drop out of thin air, and all that dropped on my desk was a big F and a note home.

The star was halfway across the sky now. Hmm. Maybe a stupid wish. An unrealistic wish. I ran my fingers over the shard necklace in thought.

Then I had an idea. Stupid, but it wasn't like it was going to come true.

I stood up and leaned against the rail. My eyes followed the star. Here goes nothing….

"I wish," I said softly, "that Transformers were real."

The star disappeared from sight. A shiver passed through me.

I rolled my eyes after a few seconds. "I'm such an idiot for thinking that might work…" I muttered, starting to turn around and go inside.

But suddenly I heard a booming crash, like a bomb going off right beside my house. Then I saw a jagged flash off light dart towards me, and then white hot pain shot through me.

I felt the feeling go out of my body, and I fell to the ground. The crashing boom died down, and slowly I regained feeling in my body.

I sat up. Had that been lightning that struck me? Wouldn't I be in pain, if I wasn't dead? Why did I fell all tingly? And why was the back of my neck hurting?

Something began to heat up around my neck. I grabbed the necklace as it started to burn me and pulled it off.

Strange, I thought. It's glowing. And it was. The metal shard was glowing an eerie blue light, like the color of an Autobot's optics.

Standing up, I looked around for my I-Phone. "Shit." I said as I saw it laying on the ground, the screen black. It was probably broken.

I reached towards it. As I came within a few inches of it, blue light crackled around my fingers and the phone. Suddenly the screen lit up.

Weird. I stuffed it in my pocket anyway.

Just as I opened the balcony door, I ran into Jake. "Hi, Jake." I muttered.

He smirked. "What, did you sneak out on the first night, Ari?"

He has basically the same appearance, minus the black highlights. He dresses in the same colors, too, and has some of the same interests, such as music.

I glared at him. "No. And don't call me Ari."

"Whatever you say. Ari." He added with a smile.

I punched his arm. "Jerk."

"Well, Runt, happy birthday." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Look what I got you."

He handed a small dark green book about the size of a pocket dictionary. On the front cover was:

The Rule Book

For: AJ MARTON

_Her own book of rules that (maybe) she'll follow._

I smiled. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

He opened it to show many rows of lines, like composition notebooks. "You can write your own rules to follow. That way you'll be following rules, but no one will be bossing you around." He snorted. "But I doubt you'll be able to follow even your own."

I flipped him off as he walked back down the hall to his room.

Wonder what my mom will get me.

* * *

AJ POV

I grabbed my regular black shirt, some dark green cargo pants, black jacket, and black converses. I slipped it all on, beating my usual record.

I had slept late, and was late. Again. I would have to run a few stoplights to make it on time.

Three minutes and one hasty pop-tart later, I was running out to my Challenger. I jumped in and just as I stuck my key in, it started.

I frowned and looked at the key. I hadn't even turned the key.

Shaking my head, I shut the door and pulled out.

No one was on the road, so I gunned the gas. Only nothing happened. I cursed and put metal to the pedal. All I got was the revving of the engine.

I sighed. "Fine. Have it your way, car." I pushed the gas lightly and the car rolled forward. I tried going faster than the speed limit, but the goddamn car stopped.

I screamed in frustration and banged my head on the steering wheel. When I was done bashing my brains, I muttered, "Great. Now I've got a car that follows the rules that I don't. Fantastic."

Cursing my car all the way, I slowly drove to school. I groaned when an old lady in a Cadillac passed us. ("This is so embarrassing…")

Fifteen minutes later(I could've gotten there in 4 minutes), we pulled up in the parking lot of my new school. And, strangely, everyone was outside crowded around something in the parking lot. Something sliver, something bright red, and something black.

I frowned as I got out with my bag. Strange. Maybe it was a fancy car. But shouldn't they all be inside? Oh, who am I kidding. High school students don't really care about what time school starts. I am the perfect example. Too lazy to set an alarm clock, let alone buy one.

I sighed. At least I wouldn't look like a fool on my birthday. Something twisted in my heart. My mom hadn't even said Happy Birthday before she left at 6:00.

I started across the parking lot when a woman with a bull horn and a whistle came out. She stuck the whistle in her mouth and blew it into the bull horn. I winced.

"GET INSIDE NOW!" she yelled. Slowly, they drifted towards the door. And I gasped at what I saw.

Sitting there was a silver Stingray Corvette and a bright red Ferrari 458 Italia. A few feet away was a black Topkick.

All I could say was "Wow."

"I know, right?" I turned to see a girl with long black hair and all black clothes. Her skin was a pale white. She had cool blue eyes that made me shiver. In one hand she had a book, and the other grasped her black bag. And she was about an inch and a half taller. Damn.

She looked me up and down. "Your short."

I stood on my toes. "I am not short!"

She shrugged. "Whatever. Name's Tori Perry."

I nodded, still a little put off by the short remark. "AJ Marton."

She nodded towards the Stingray, Ferrari, and Topkick. "New students. Your new. Do you know them?"

"No. But they must be Transformers fans, 'cause those are the alt-modes of Sideswipe and Ironhide, and the supposed alt mode of Sunstreaker."

She nodded again. "I know. I'm a fan, too."

I squinted at her. "Are you Goth?"

Tori's blue eyes flashed. "I. Am. Not. Goth."

I tried to meet her eyes as best as I could. "I'm not short."She shrugged again. "Whatever." She started to walk towards the front doors.

I mimicked her in an annoying voice. " 'Whatever.'"

"I heard that." She said over her shoulder.

I growled at her.

* * *

AJ POV

I walked into the front office for my schedule.

A bottle blonde woman sat at the front desk. Three guys were standing in front of the desk. One of them was tall, even for me. He had dark brown hair and looked like he was pretty old, but tough. He had on a black t-shirt and worn out jeans.

The other two were the same height, which was a few inches taller than me. They both had on black jackets, but the brown haired boy had on a silverfish-grayish shirt and the blonde one had a bright red shirt. They both wore blue jeans and black sneakers.

Oh. And they were twins.

The twins were flicking each other in the ear. It was really annoying, but funny to watch. Finally, the tall dude snapped and slapped them both on the back of the head. "Stop playing!" He snapped. He sounded awfully familiar.

"Frag off!" the blonde twin snapped. Wait, had I heard that right?

Then he caught me staring. "What?"

I glared back. "What?"

He glared. "What do you want, girl?"

"Don't 'girl' me, you idiot!"

He growled.

I growled back.

The man smacked him again. "Shut it." Then he turned to me. "I'm sorry, miss. He doesn't have any manners."

I squinted at the blonde twin resentfully. "Well, you should put him on a leash."

The anger-issue twin lunged at me, but his twin held him back. I flipped him off.

The woman at the front desk handed two sheets to each of the twins. "Here's your schedules, and here's your map of the school.

The twins looked over the schedules while walking towards the door. The tall man stopped beside me. "What's your name, miss?"

"Arianna Jane Marton. AJ for short." I smiled. "You know, you're the nicest person I've encountered since this day began. And you'd think that people would be nicer to me since it's my birthday."

He chuckled. "Well, happy birthday."

"Thanks." I said as I stepped up to the desk.

* * *

I slowly opened the door to my first class, Biology. I had gotten lost, couldn't find my locker, got lost again, and now it was almost the end of first hour.

The door creaked loudly. I winced. I had hoped to slip in unnoticed, but karma has something against me. Now I would have to do a stupid introduce-yourself speech.

I walked in to see a room full, save a few seats. A scrawny man that made me think of a chicken had stopped in the middle of a lecture to turn to me.

"Your late, Miss Marton." he said setting his marker down. "Introduce your self while I get you a textbook."

I swallowed as I felt my face heat up. I stood in front of the class awkwardly.

"Uh, hi. My names AJ Marton-"

"Your full name, Miss Marton." A few people snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"My names Arianna Jane Marton, or AJ. Today's my 16th birthday. And I'm not short." I added that last part when I saw Tori in the back, wearing dark glasses and a smirk on her face.

All this got me was a few laughs.

The teacher(his name tag said Mr. Bill. *snort* Bill.) handed me a textbook thicker than a dictionary. "Go find you a seat."

I walked down the aisle, looking at every face. Some guy stuck his foot out, and I kicked it hard. As I passed Tori, she stuffed a note in my pocket. I gave her a questioning look, but behind her glasses, it was impossible to tell what she was thinking.

I ended up sitting by a skinny boy who was African-American, and he had a shaved head. He had dark eyes, almost black, and was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was tapping his foot like he had too much energy or something('something' being high on crack) and his eyes kept darting to me.

I was getting situated when I felt something smack into my temple. I turned and glared at the kid. He pointed to the paper wad. Still glaring, I opened it and read it.

'_Names Jason Philanto. Who are you?'_

I turned slowly to look at him. "Can't this wait till after class?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

I sighed and wrote: _'Didn't I just tell the whole class? Weren't you listening?'_

He read the note. And shook his head like a maniac.

I glared. _'AJ Marton. Now, if you have something to ask me, ask me after class. My locker number is 328.'_

Jason nodded. Like his life depended on if he could shake his brains(if he had any left).

I tried to focus on the teacher, but it was hard when Tori keeps looking at me like she expected me to do something. That, is when I remembered the note.

Surprisingly neat cursive was written in the corner of an old report paper.

'_Meet me at lunch. It involves those three cars from this morning. Don't talk to __ANYONE__ about Transformers, under __ANY__ circumstances.'_

I shot her a questioning look, but it appeared that she was asleep. But I had this creepy feeling that she was watching me the whole time.

* * *

I punched my locker. Third time I had tried to get it open, I pinched the crap out of my hand(don't ask) and was PO'ed now.

"Hear, let me help ya with that." I heard a deep voice say.

The hyper kid, Jason, smacked my locker right above the lock. It clicked, and the locker swung open. "Thanks." I said, stuffing the huge textbook in the empty locker.

He shrugged. "No problem. Now, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Smartass chick. Like Tori."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

He held his hands up. "No, really. There's three groups of girls here. Preppy. Nerdy. And Tori."

I looked at him. "Wow. Tori has her own category. How do you know Tori?"

"We're kind of friends. Now what did she stuff in your pocket?"

"None of your business." I slammed my locker shut. "What's your next class, Jace?"

He tilted his head a little. "Never heard that one."

I smiled. "There's more?"

"People call me 'klepto', for kleptomaniac. I tend to open peoples lockers and 'borrow' stuff. Tori calls me 'idiot', 'jackass', and 'asshole'. And Jason."

"Wow. I thought you were friends." I slammed my locker shut. "Well, Jason, I think we'll be good friends."

"Who said I wanted to be friends with you?"

"I did. I usually have trouble making friends, and you're a pretty cool dude." I said with a smirk. "What's your next class?"

"Gym. We probably wont do nothin, since its getting colder."

"Colder? It's October 5."

"I know. The coaches are lazy. But anyway, we have a talent show every 9 weeks, and people will be in there rehearsing. Most of them are singers. Do you have it next period, too?"

I started walking left. "Yeah."

He snorted. "It's this way, white girl."

I stopped. "I knew that. And why'd you call me 'white girl'?"

"I'm black. We're not exactly the same color, if ya haven't noticed."

I scowled. "I don't care what color you are. Don't think that just because you're a different color means that you aren't the same as me."

He looked at me weird. "Umm, thanks?"

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Sorry to jump on you like that. But my mom's racist. She thinks she's better than everyone else. I get really mad at her for it."

Jason smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. "Well, white girl, I can see why you'd think we'd be good friends."

* * *

We walked into the gym, and I was met by the blasting of loud music.

Jason led me to an area where other kids were sitting on the bleachers, watching some chick in a cheerleader uniform twirl around with a baton on a stage. To the right of the stage were others, either dressed in costumes, carrying instruments, or doing last minute make up.

In the center of the gym were two thick ropes that lead to the ceiling. A few guys were climbing up them while the coaches backs were turned.

We sat down in a clear spot, and sitting a few feet away from us were the smartass twins.

Jason elbowed me and pointed to the twins. "Who're they?"

I looked at him. "What makes you think I know who they are?"

"They're new. You're new."

I scowled. "That's exactly what Tori said this morning. But, no, I don't know who they are. I just know that they're both annoying and the blonde one has anger issues."

"Oh."

As if we had called they're names, the twins turned around and looked at us. Or, me more specifically.

The brunette smiled and waved, but the blonde just scowled. Only now did I realize that both of their eyes were a light-almost glowing-blue. I scowled back at the blonde.

After a few seconds a scowling contest, the brown-haired twin cleared his throat. "Um, hi. Look, I'm really sorry about this morning. Sunny doesn't have any manners."

Sunny? What a strange name. Just like Sunstreaker's nickname. I snorted. He acted like him too. "Sunny, huh? Well, he sure doesn't act sunny."

Said Sunny smacked his twin on the back of the head. "What did Hide tell us, Sides? Not to talk to anyone. Just find out what caused that signature."

I stared at him. Had he really just called his twin Sides? That was too weird. Either their parents were really obsessed Trans-fans, or those were their nicknames.

I interrupted their little argument. "Are those your nicknames?"

Sunny glared at me. "Yes. Now, leave us alone." Ok, so that explained the weird names. Still, something didn't feel right.

Jason laughed. All three of us looked at him and said "What?"

He smirked. "Yer all actin' like cats and dogs."

I glared at him. "Shut up."

"You."

"Me? You're the one who's being annoying."

"Yea, well, your more annoying."

I snorted. "I'd like you to prove it."

Jason looked around for a few seconds, then smiled. "Fine. We'll have a contest." He pointed to the ropes hanging from the ceiling.

"The coaches jus' left the gym a few minutes ago. You and me will go to the climbing ropes. We'll both climb them, and who ever gets ta the top first wins."

I gave him the look I give my brother when he doesn't make sense. "What is this going to prove?"

Jason smirked again. "That I'm more athletic than you."

"Sure you are. Deal." We shook hand on it, and as we got up from our seats, I heard Sides say "Come on. I want to see this."

Jason and I positioned ourselves in front of the ropes. I took the one closest to the stage, and he took the one closest to the bleachers. People were starting to notice us, and a few guys had gotten up and were standing around us.

I looked up the rope. It was maybe 60, 70 feet up. An easy climb, since I wasn't afraid of heights.

Glancing over at Jason, I noticed his dark skin was pale. "What's wrong Jason? Afraid of heights?"

He glared at me. "No. I jus' remembered how high this rope goes."

"That's called being afraid of heights, genius."

He continued to glare. "On three. One."

I prepared to jump on the rope. "Two."

"Three!"

We both grabbed the rope and started pulling ourselves up. Jason was a little slow, and he looked a little pale.

I laughed. "Don't look down!" I yelled. He looked down, and froze. I snorted and continued to pull myself up.

Halfway up, I slowed down and looked at the stage. There was a guy about my age on the stage, and I'm betting he was a few inches taller than me. He had dirty blonde hair, like me, and it looked he had used gel to make it spiky. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a blue t-shirt underneath, and worn-out blue jeans.

He was the sort of boy you'd think that all the girls would want to date. The popular boy. The cutest football player. Every high school had one.

Then he looked up at me and smiled. I half-smiled back for some unknown reason.

That was when music started. I recognized the song from the radio. Mockingbird, by Rob Thomas. Was he going to sing it?

I never got to find out, because at that moment the chick in a cheerleading outfit decided to blow her damn mega horn in a cheer.

It startled me so much that I let go of the rope. Gravity took control and I plummeted towards the ground. I smacked on to the mat, but not before landing on my ankle and snapping it.

I cursed out loud. A few guys around me laughed, and Jason jumped off the rope(he had only gotten up a few feet). "Ya okay, AJ?"

"Yes." I snapped.

Sides came out of the crowd to help me up. I slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me." I could see Sunny snickering from the crowd.

I heard shouting and suddenly a path cleared in the crowd. A red-haired woman in a jogging outfit knelt down to me. "Ok, what you'd do now?"

"They were attempting to climb all the way to the ceiling in a contest!" I heard a voice from the crowd. I scowled. Snitches.

The red haired coach shook her head. "Sprained ankle. What's your name, girl?"

"Arianna Jane Marton."

Coach May(I saw her name tag) nodded. "New girl. I expected someone a little less bold for your first day. Who dared you to this contest?"

I saw the look on Jason's face. I wasn't going to rat out my first friend.

She saw the look in my eyes and sighed. "Teenagers." Then Coach May looked at the crowd. "Okay, fess up. Who was it?"

Everyone looked at each other, and just when I was sure no one was going to say anything, a voice spoke up from the back.

"It was me, Coach."

The crowd parted. It was the boy who smiled at me. The boy who made me lose my concentration.

I suddenly had a dislike for him. Why? Because he had made me break one of my rules. Never lose concentration because of a boy. Look what happened. Sprained ankle.

Coach May wrinkled her nose. "McLaylan. Knew you'd be mixed up in this somehow." She pulled me up and let me lean on her. "Since you caused this, your taking care of it. Take Arianna to the nurse's office."

"AJ." I corrected her.

"Take AJ to the nurse." Coach May said, handing me off to the McLaylan kid.

My cheeks heated up as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I had to lean against him. 'Man, being helped like this is such a sign of weakness,' I thought. I hated that I could smell his breath, which was surprisingly sweet, and like it.

We limped(or me. He walked.) out of the gym. There was a path leading from the gym to the main building, and a roof covered the path. While we were in the gym it had started to rain.

The boy smirked as I dragged my foot through a puddle. "What?" I snapped, already upset. I could see the color of his eyes now. A dark, rich forest green that seemed to be flecked with gold. They were the kind of eyes that most boys wished for, and the eyes that girls swooned over.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't one of them.

He shook his head and stopped. Then he held his hand out. "My names Chris. Chris McLaylan. Yours?"

I didn't take his hand. "AJ Marton."

Chris nodded. "New rich family that just moved in."

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "My dad's a wealthy lawyer. We live in the rich side of town, and there, news spreads fast."

I sighed impatiently. "Look, it's nice to meet you and all, but I have an ankle that needs an icepack, and you're not helping me by standing around. In the rain."

Chris smiled. "Well, I could just let you get there by yourself…." He stepped away from me and I let out a little yelp as I nearly toppled over, if it hadn't been for the pole I grabbed onto.

I grasped the pole tight and held on. "What the hell, you idiot? I nearly fell over!"

"That was the idea, Einstein."

I glared at him. "I officially hate you."

Chris' grin got wider. "Let's see if I can change that."

Before I knew what he was doing, he had put one arm under my legs, and the other under my neck. Then Chris lifted me up, bridal style.

I'm sure my face turned redder than the time I had ran up to a Corvette that looked just like Sideswipe and hugged it. Yes, I hugged it (it was embarrassing as hell).

But the worst was….that I actually _liked _the feel of his arms carrying me. Something was seriously wrong here.

I stared at him for a second. Then I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard against the cheek.

Chris winced, then smiled. "You wouldn't believe how many times that has happened."

My mouth dropped open. "Your are unbelievable."

He grinned and started walking towards the doors. "I hear that a lot, too."

* * *

I groaned.

Chris had carried me to the nurse alright. But he took the longest, most populated way. A few guys wolf-whistled, and I was pretty sure a bunch of girls were glaring at me.

He even winked at me as he set me down in front of the nurse's office. I had only stared, wondering how someone could have such a big ego.

But that wasn't what was worrying me. One of the girls had said something that bothered me. She said, "Look, Chris had _another_ girlfriend. Wonder how long this one will last…."

I hadn't said anything, but I was going to later.

So here I was in the nurse's office, with an ankle brace on my right ankle. She had fussed over me, and the whole time I hadn't said anything because I wasn't used to someone worrying about me.

"Can I go now?" I asked quietly.

The gray haired nurse looked up. "Sure, hon. Go easy on that ankle."

I stood up and tested the ankle. It actually didn't hurt that much anymore.

I thanked her and made my way back to the gym. On my way there, the bell rang, and students poured out of the classes.

Halfway to the gym, I ran into Tori. Literally.

She glared at me as I apologized. "Watch it."

I glared back at her. "What's your problem?"

She sighed, suddenly looking really tired. "Nothing. Did you read the note?"

"Yes."

"Good. Meet me at lunch, by the exit door." Then she stalked away, and after a few moments, she vanished into the crowd.

* * *

Jason helped me carry my dark blue messenger bag into the cafeteria. I had already told him about Tori, and he seemed to be worried. And he also kept apologizing. All I said was, "It wasn't your fault. It was the air headed cheerleader." I could tell he wanted to ask what Chris has said, but he didn't ask when he saw my face.

Just like Tori had said, we made our way towards the exit door. It was far in the corner, and was probably the quietest area. Tori was sitting there, with a thick book in her hand.

I threw my bag on the table and she jumped. Tori glared at us as we sat down. "Took your time, didn't you?"

I counted to ten with my eyes closed. This girl was really starting to bug me. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Tori dog-eared the book. "Have you talked to anyone about Transformers since you got here?"

"No. I don't exactly know anyone here besides you and Jason."

Jason looked in between us. "Isn't that the movie where alien robots come ta Earth and transform into hot cars?"

Tori's eyes widened. "You remember?"

He gave her the 'weird' look. " 'Course. Ya dragged me ta those movies I don't know how many times."

Tori bit her lip and looked outside. After about a minute, she looked at me and said, "How obsessed are you?"

"My whole room is covered in Transformers."

She nodded. "Okay. So when I tell you this, don't think I'm crazy."

Jason looked worried. "You okay, Tori? Ya usually don't act like this."

She glared at him. "I'm fine." Then she closed her eyes. "Okay, you know how this morning we saw those cars that were the alt modes of Sunny, Sides, and Ironhide?"

"Yeah…" I said, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, early this morning, I tried to get on my favorite Trans-fan blog site. Only, when I typed it in, it said that the site didn't exist. So I went to Google, and again nothing came up. But that was when I started to get freaked out. Because if I typed in Transformers, it should at least have pulled up something about the movie. I tried a bunch of other sites, and nothing came up." She rubbed her face. "And then I checked my movie shelf."

I snorted. "And what? All your movies were gone?"

Tori looked at me with a blank stare. "Only the Transformers movies were gone."

Now _I_ was a little freaked out. "So what? Maybe a sibling took them and is playing a joke on you."

"I don't have a brother or sister."

I looked at Jason accusingly. He held his hands up. "Hey, I ain't that stupid. I know better than ta touch her Transformers stuff."

Staring at the table, deep in thought, I asked Tori, "So you think that Transformers suddenly doesn't exist?"

She looked a little pale. Hell, she's Goth. Of course she does. She shook her head. "No, I don't think it vanished out of the movie world. I think….. I think it became _real_."

My head snapped up. "You _WHAT_? That's freakin' impossible! It's just a movie!"

Tori glared at me. "Well, at exactly 12:26 this morning, I woke up. For no reason at all. There was something different about the air. Something…." she trailed off.

Jason was staring at the table. "Something electrical." He whispered.

I stared at both of them. "You both woke up at exactly….12:26? The same time I was born? Your kidding."

Tori narrowed her eyes at me. "Well, I'm sorry if that's too much to wrap your pretty little head around, but, yes, we both did."

I slammed my hand on the table, making her, Jason, and several people around us jump. "What is your problem? This is the second time I've had to ask you this. I'm getting tired of your attitude. You act like I ran over your cat."

Tori looked surprised for a moment, then her cool blue gaze hardened. "Why don't you ask your filthy rich mom about the book store she shut down to open a bar near her house?"

I stared at her in shock. "Book store? We've only been here for a few days-"

Tori narrowed her eyes at me. "But your mom came here to pick out a house didn't she? When she found the perfect little house, she just had to have a bar that was only a mile away. You rich people think your better than every one else. But there's people who have to actually work to make a living. You shut down my parents bookstore, our only way to pay the bills. Now we're struggling to pay the effin' water bill on time!"

My eyes burned with the threat of angry tears. This was always the problem I had with making friends. People thought just because my family had money that life was easy. They didn't know the whole story. But me, lucky me, got to experience it first hand.

Jason put his hand on my shoulder. "AJ-"

I slid his hand off my shoulder. "No, Jason. If she wants to feel that way, let her." I gave Tori a cold glare. "But do you anything about me, besides the amount of wealth my family has?"

Something flitted across Tori's face. Uncertainty.

My sight blurred. Tears. But I wouldn't cry in front of these people. I shook my head. "You don't know half the story. My parents are divorced. They have been since I was a year old. My dad lives in Florida. I haven't talked to him in 5 years. My mom gives me crap everyday. It makes me dread going home. I never had a friend at my old schools. I actually thought things would be different here. But I guess everyone is the same."

I stood up, suddenly feeling sick. I grabbed my messenger bag and slung it on my shoulder. I looked at Jason. "Sorry, Jason. But I guess we just weren't meant to be friends." I flashed him a smile. "I still beat you on the rope."

I nodded at Tori, who looked as blank as ever. "Sorry about your book store."

I gave them one last look and began walking towards the door.

I never noticed the forest-green eyes that followed me the whole way.

* * *

I pushed the back door open.

I was leaving school. Skipping on my first day might sound bad, but I've done it so many times that I'm finally immune to the nervousness of the bad deed.

I just….really didn't feel like dealing with school. With life, actually. Yep, that's me. If I don't want to deal with something, run from it.

It was still raining I noticed with a scowl. Pulling up my hood, I ran through the rain to my Challenger RT. I found it in the spot where I left it and got in. Slamming the door shut, I sighed and leaned my head against the headrest. I began to hum to myself, but after a few minutes I stopped and listened to the rain hit the windshield…..

….and the engine start up.

My eyes flew open.

My _car _pulled _itself_ out of the parking lot. The steering wheel was moving all by itself. I stared at the dash board. "What. The. Hell?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. And screamed.

There was a boy that looked a few years older than me in the backseat. He had slightly curly hair that was as black as ink. His eyes were a glowing blue. He was wearing black jeans, tennis shoes, and a white t-shirt. He had on a black leather jacket. There was a symbol on the area where his heart would be. A very familiar symbol.

The Autobot insignia.

He held his hands up. "Okay, AJ, don't freak out-"

My inner warrior took over. I punched him in the nose.

He glared, holding his nose. "I said don't freak out."

* * *

Hey, you guys. Hope you liked this. Second transformers story. If you like this, read my other story, _**Life and Its Not-So-Little Surprises**_. Again, review.

Also, if you are wondering what a **2010****Challenger RT **looks like, go to Google images and type in **2010 Challenger RT. **it's a pretty sweet car.

Again, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

AJ POV

I stared with my mouth open as the boy climbed into the passenger seat. After a few seconds, he said "Okay, AJ, before you freak out again-"

I laughed. "I am beyond freaking out. I'm at the stage where the person has a heart attack from shock. Why the hell are you in my car?"

He looked a bit worried about what I said. "Listen, AJ. We've got to get to a safe place-"

"We?"

He rolled his eyes as we turned a corner way too fast. "AJ, we're in serious trouble right now. A Decepticon is in the area, probably looking for you-"

"Like a Decepticon from Transformers? Your kidding."

He glared at me. "Will you shut up? I don't know what your talking about, but first of all let me explain who I am. My designation is Night Ryder, but I prefer to be called Ryder, which is spelled with a Y and not an I. I am, well, your car. The car you are currently in."

I looked at the dashboard, then back to him. "I've either gone crazy, or this is a dream, and I'm asleep in school. It would make perfect sense for me to dream of Transformers. And in school no less."

Ryder gave me a confused look. "You've heard of the Transformers? How?"

"There was this movie that came out in 2007-"

He shook his head. "I don't want to know now. If we survive this, you are going to tell me everything and how you know."

I glared at him. "What makes you think you can boss me around? And If we survive? This is just a dream-"

Ryder gave me a irritated sigh. "Here." Then he reached across and tweaked my nose hard. "Happy?"

I glared at him, holding my poor nose. "Ow! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Payback-I mean, proof."

I opened my mouth to tell him he was an idiot, when all of a sudden I heard a loud engine. We turned to look out the back window.

Speeding after us was Mustang GT police cruiser.

I grinned. "Sweet. There's a car that looks like Barricade from the movie following us." I smacked Ryder's arm. "Since this is my dream, speed up. See if he pulls us over."

Ryder scowled. "Slag." Then he looked at me. "I do not know how you know that is the Decepticon named Barricade, but I intend to find out later. And I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part."

Then he disappeared.

In the blink of an eye, Ryder had disappeared.

I stared at the area where he had been. "Yeah, this is definitely a dream."

A staticky sigh came from the radio. "This is not a dream. Hold on."

"What the-" I started, but suddenly the steering wheel twisted to the left, and we swung to the left, tiring screeching and me screaming.

I rolled into the passenger seat, landing on my head. My neck popped as I felt us lurch forward.

Groaning, I tried to sit up. I looked outside. Now there was trees surrounding us on both sides. It looked like we had pulled onto a back road.

I looked back. The Mustang was still right behind us.

That was when I noticed two important details.

First: the number that was on the bumper. 643. The exact same number on Barricade in the movie.

Second: No one was driving the car.

Yeah…I didn't know what to think about that.

Slowly, I turned around in the seat and stared calmly out the windshield, but on the inside I was freaking _out_.

I saw a blue flash in the corner of my eyes. Ryder was sitting in the driver seat now. He looked worried. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him. "I don't know. Would considering jumping out the door be okay?"

I heard the doors lock.

Ryder looked in the rear view mirror. Then he cursed in a language I didn't know. "He's getting closer."

"No shit, genius."

Ryder turned to me. "Okay, AJ, I'm going to have to fight him. When I say three, I'm going to open the door. Then I want you to jump out. Got that?"

"Are you crazy? Hell no."

Ryder disappeared and I jumped. "I'll take that as a yes." I heard Ryder's voice through the radio.

"1."

I stared at the dashboard. "Are you deaf? I said no."

"2."

I pounded my fist on the dashboard. "Don't you dare say 3, Night Ryder!"

"I'm really sorry AJ. 3."

Suddenly my door swung open and I tumbled out with a scream.

Almost immediately I hit the ground, tasting dirt. I rolled for a few yards, thankfully out of the way of moving tires.

I sat there for a moment, my head ringing and my body hurting. I groaned and sat up.

Ryder, or the Challenger that I once thought was just a machine, had turned around and stopped in the middle of the road a little more than 100 feet away. The Mustang had stopped, too, 100 feet away.

I stood up, looking between the two cars cautiously. Sitting between two cars that are supposedly live robots can be a bit nerve-racking.

Slowly, I began to edge to the towards the right, towards Ryder. The Mustangs engine revved and it moved forward a few inches. I stopped, afraid to move.

That's when I heard a whirring sound, just like I had heard in the Transformers movie. I knew what was happening even before I turned my head to look at Ryder.

Pieces of metal on the Challenger RT were sliding and rotating into a different form. Gears whirred and turned. The metal slid into place, forming armor. The whirring sound stopped, and I was looking at a two-story tall black and silver robot with light glowing blue eyes.

Ryder looked at me, and in that moment, I knew that this was no dream.

I heard another whirring noise. I turned to look at Barricade, now fully transformed. Then everything seemed to slow down.

I saw Barricade lunge at me. I opened my mouth, past the point of screaming. I saw Ryder jump into action, but I knew he was too far away to reach me before the Decepticon.

For a moment I saw things that I really did care about. My brother. My mom. That surprised me. My dad. Ryder.

Why? That was the question that I had come to. Why was I so important to an evil alien robots?

Then I saw the face of someone I never thought I would think of in a million light years. Chris McLaylan.

This….surprised me.

But I didn't have the time to consider it because at that moment I felt a hand wrap around my arm just as Barricade was moments away.

Everything sped up again. I was jerked out of the way of the giant robot. I hit the ground hard, but that was a small price to pay when I saw exactly how big Barricade was as he lunged past us with a surprised look on his faceplates. I would have been squished flatter than a bug on a windshield.

Ryder seemed as surprised as I was, but he was doing something more productive. He had jumped onto Barricade once he was sure that I wasn't in harms way and was currently beating the crap out of him.

I released a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned to see Chris McLaylan. What the-

He shook my shoulder again, a concerned look taking over his handsome face. "Are. You. Okay?"

I shook my head. "Do you think I'm okay? I just found out that my car is a Transformer, which is supposed to only exist in a movie. There's a crazy Decepticon chasing me. When my life flashed before me, I saw _you_." I blinked. "Damn. I hardly know you, let alone _like_ you. The only fact that I know about you is that you're annoying as _hell_."

He grinned. "You're okay."

"Are you suddenly an expert on me or something?"

Chris grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Come on." he said glancing at the fighting Transformers. "We need to get away from them. Then you can explain to me what's going on-"

I yanked my arm out of his grip. "I'm not leaving Ryder. And I want you to explain why you're here."

Chris scowled. "Ryder?"

I pointed to Ryder, who was currently on top of Barricade trying to stab him in the face with an energon blade, similar to Optimus Primes. "Ryder is the black and silver robot trying to save our asses from Barricade.

Chris frowned. "AJ, we have leave. What if he cant kill Barricade or whatever his name is? What then?"

I reached down and grabbed a big rock. "Chris, I swear if you try to force me, I will knock you out with this rock."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Suddenly I heard a gut wrenching sound, that could only be described as tearing metal. I turned to see Barricade raise his arm-now transformed into a sharp blade-and aim for Ryder's throat.

I froze. Ryder was leaking energon from many cuts, and he seemed weaker. I had to do something.

Without thinking, I ran towards the Decepticon that was about to kill my friend. I reared my arm back and threw the rock I had threatened Chris with.

It sailed through the air towards Barricade's helm….

….and bounced off.

Barricade turned around and glared at me.

"HOLY _SHIT!_"

Barricade stepped away from Ryder and looked down at me, and I could hear him growling.

Well, the good thing is that he isn't focused on Ryder anymore. Bad thing is that I have his full attention now.

I never knew having someone's attention could be so life threatening.

Barricade walked slowly towards me, like he had all the time in the world. I considered running, but I figured that he'd just shoot me or something. What did he want anyway?

"Run, you idiot!" I heard Chris.

"Little too late for that, Chris." I muttered as Barricade knelt in front of me.

"Where is the AllSpark, Keeper?" the Decepticon rumbled.

Keeper? Was he talking to me? "What are you talking about? I don't have the AllSpark!" I shouted, throwing my hands up.

He smashed his fist on the ground, then cursed in Cybertronian. I could see that Ryder had cut his wrist. Then Barricade glared at me. "I know your lying, human! Give the AllSpark to me or die." 'Or die.' I noticed absently. Such a common ending to a death threat.

I was starting to think that running wasn't such a bad idea. Taking a few cautious steps back, I shook my head. "You've got the wrong human. I don't know why you called me Keeper, but I don't have the AllSpark."

Barricade roared in frustration and swung his fist out towards me. I threw my arm up, but like that was going to do much.

I waited for the impact, but all I heard was a thunking sound.

I looked up cautiously. And gasped.

There was a transparent blue dome surrounding me. Barricade looked frustrated as he tried to pound his way in my little dome.

I put my hands down, no longer afraid, but in awe. I backed away from Barricade, and the little dome followed me.

Barricade growled, and even went as far as standing up and kicking the blue dome. I smiled, because I realized what it was.

A force field. There was a force field surrounding me. But where was it coming from-?

Suddenly I heard shouting, and Barricade looked to the left, where we had come from.

I watched as a sliver Stingray, a bright red Ferrari Italia, a black Topkick, a neon yellow medical Hummer, and finally, a blue semi truck with red flames pulled up too fast.

I laughed in disbelief as they transformed into Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime. The Autobots. Here.

Then I remembered the Decepticon trying to kill me. I turned to see that Barricade had already transformed and was speeding down the road. Wimp.

The second Barricade was gone, the force field dome disappeared. I felt like my whole body was vibrating. Strange.

Ratchet jumped into action. He crouched down next to Ryder and started examining him. "What's your designation?" he asked Ryder.

"His name's Ryder. I think he's my guardian." I said, running towards said Transformer. "Are you okay?" I asked Ryder anxiously.

He laughed, but it was harsh. "Sure. Just a bit scraped up."

"I wouldn't call this…." I said gesturing to his beaten body, " just scraped up."

"It was sarcasm, AJ."

"I…knew that."

"Sure you did."

Ratchet watched this whole thing in shock. Then he looked at Ryder. "You know this human?"

Ryder winced as he sat up, which was pretty surprising considering how he looked. "Yes, Ratchet. I happen to be Arianna's guardian." He blinked. "I have no idea how I knew your name was Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed. "Well, sit still so I can fix you."

I heard someone clear their throat. Chris was standing behind me. "Uh, AJ? Optimus Prime wants to talk to you." Standing behind him was said Autobot leader.

Oh. Well, I can't say that I'm not nervous.

I walked up slowly to Optimus, rubbing my palms together. They were sweaty and clammy. It usually does that when I'm nervous.

"Umm…Hi." I said waving up at him.

Optimus leaned down. "Hello, girl. What is your name?"

"AJ Marton."

"AJ?"

"Er…It stands for Arianna Jane. I didn't like how girly Arianna sounded, so I shortened it to AJ. So, it's really Arianna Jane Marton, but I prefer AJ. Marton." I added hastily. Then I realized I was babbling. "Crap, I babbled, didn't I?"

Chris snorted from beside me. "Yeah you did."

I stomped on his foot.

He winced. "God, woman…"

Optimus smiled a kind, amused smile. Then he frowned. "Arianna, do you know why Barricade would attack you?"

I looked at the ground, thinking about what Taylor had said. "No, Optimus, but I need to tell you something-" I stopped as I realized something. Turning to Chris I said, "Chris, did you see the Transformers movies? Both of them?"

He looked a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, once or twice."

"And did you wake up last night at 12:26 AM?"

"How did you know?"

I began to pacing, muttering about shooting stars and lightning. Then I stopped dead. Tori and Jason still remembered about the movie. What if a Decepticon went after them, too?

I looked at Chris. "How did you get here?"

"On my 2005 Suzuki Hayabusa. It's down the road a little ways. Why?"

I looked at Optimus. "Can you follow us? I have a feeling that some people I met at school today are in trouble."

He looked confused, but nodded.

I nodded once, then grabbed Chris and started pulling him down the road. "I want you to drive me back to school. We need to get to Tori and Jason. They might be in trouble."

"Tori Perry, the Goth, and Jason Philanto, the kleptomaniac?"

"Exactly." Remembering Ryder, I paused and turned around. Ratchet was still tending to his wounds.

I whistled. Ryder and Ratchet looked up. "Yes?" Ryder asked.

"I need to go back to the school."

"For what? Homework? I thought grades didn't matter to you, Ari."

I scowled. "You sound like my brother. Don't call me Ari. But, no. I'm going to get some friends at school who I think might be in trouble."

Now it was Ryder's turn to scowl. "No, AJ. Do not go to the school. More Decepticons might be lurking around."

"It'll be fine. Optimus will be following, with the others." But even as I said this, I thought of the look on Optimus' face as he died in the second movie. I shuddered.

Ryder looked angry. "No, Arianna. I forbid it." He tried to get up, but sat back down with a groan. I felt bad about using his current condition as a way to keep him down, but I can handle myself, and surely there weren't more 'cons lying in wait. A tank would be pretty obvious, especially if it was parked in a Handicap spot.

"Don't worry, Ryder. I'll be fine." Then I felt a hand on my arm, and I turned around expecting Chris.

But instead it was a man with light brown hair, and hazel eyes. I realized who he was, and I nearly shouted his actor name before I remembered that the movie had become real.

It was Sam Witwicky. He pointed to a transformed Bumblebee. "Hey, if you want, you can ride with me and Bee."

I was about to say no thanks, that I was already riding with Chris, but said boy stepped in front of me. "She's riding with me." Chris said roughly. There was something in his voice…. Jealousy? Of what?

Sam nodded. " 'Kay. Well, we'll go with you anyway."

Chris nodded curtly, then grabbed my elbow. Gently, I noticed. He began to lead me to where he had parked his motorbike, when I remembered something.

I turned back to Ryder, who was still glaring at me. And Chris, I noticed again. "Make sure he's healed before he leaves, Ratchet. I don't care if you have to tie him down."

He nodded. "Though it probably would be easier to just drug him, rather than going through all that work."

I grinned at a still glaring Ryder. "Hear that, Ryder?"

"You know that later I'm going to lecture you later, right?"

"Yes, that's why I wont be around for it."

Before he could say anything, I continued to walk down the road.

* * *

Chris and I had walked in an awkward silence. It was uncomfortable, for some reason, and he didn't speak to me until we reached the Hayabusa.

It was a dark blue, and it seemed to radiate an air of superiorness(is that even a word?). I could see that there wasn't a helmet, and a tinge of uneasiness wormed into my stomach.

Chris was already getting on. When I didn't move, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

I nodded. "Where are the helmets?"

"I accidentally left mine at school." He must have seen the look on my face, because he smiled a small smile. Chris' forest-green eyes flashed, and I swear I saw gold flecks.

Chris held his hand out. "Come on. I promise I wont kill you."

I stared at his hand. "Well, what about fatally wounded?"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, because I would be dying later, and not instantly."

Chris frowned, hand still stretched. "I promise, AJ. I wont let anything happen to you."

I stiffened in surprise. No one had ever made that promise to me. Well, except my brother, when I was riding the swings. I was 7, and he was 8. I had made him promise to catch me when I jumped out. Next thing I knew, I was soaring through the air, with nothing but concrete beneath me.

Yeah….let's just say, broken arms hurt. Especially if you try to punch someone's face out after that. I was a feisty seven-year-old.

But maybe this was a different promise. It felt…..different.

I took his hand and climbed on.

Chris smiled, and started the engine. The powerful engine roared, and quieted a little to a purr.

After a few seconds, he turned around and looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

He looked at me as if something I didn't know was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your supposed to put you arms around me, or you'll be flung off." Chris said slowly.

"Oh." I said quietly. Oh, indeed.

Slowly and awkwardly, I put my arms around his chest, which was like hugging someone from the back.

I felt tense as he pulled down the road, slowly at first. But when we reached the road he stopped.

I turned and looked to see Optimus, Bumblebee and Sam, and the twins. Just as I was about to turn back around, Chris pressed the gas, and I was flung backward with a gasp.

But Chris was there to grab my arm and pull me back around him. This time, I wasn't as tense, and I actually began to enjoy myself.

The wind rushing around me, the smell of rain, the purr of the engine. I enjoyed it all.

I wasn't the only one.

* * *

Sam watched as the girl, AJ, got on the motorbike awkwardly. He smirked as she put her arms around the boy, and they pulled down the road.

"Do you remember when it was like that with me and Mikaela?" He asked Bumblebee.

He heard laughter through the radio, then a pop song played, saying , _'What makes you think they have something' goin'?'_

"Just look at them, Bee. It's obvious, but I don't think they realize it themselves."

'_Me neither.'_

Sam watched as they pulled off the back road and onto the highway. "Aren't they going to come to Diego Garcia with us?"

'_Yeeeaaaahhhhh.'_ A rock star screamed from the radio.

* * *

AJ POV

I climbed off the Hayabusa, my face flushed and my hair wind blown. I wouldn't mind riding again.

Remembering what the purpose of the trip was again, I started towards the school, but Chris grabbed my arm. "AJ, if we go back in there, we'll just get suspended, if not expelled. It would be better to wait till school gets out."

"But that's like in two hours!"

"Actually, 1 hour."

I blinked. Wow, it didn't seem that long ago that I had sat in Ryder, wallowing in self-pity.

Sighing, I crossed my arms. "Fine. But don't you think the lady in the front office will notice that we just pulled in the parking lot, but didn't come inside?"

He shrugged. "This is usually her lunch break, and usually she goes into the break room. Only a kid looking out the windows could have seen us."

I stared at him. "How do you know when her lunch break is?"

Chris rolled his eyes.

* * *

YAY! Second chapter is up! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

AJ POV

58 minutes after pulling into the school parking lot….

I was sitting on the ground, flicking unfortunate pebbles. Chris was talking to Sam, and the Autobots seemed to be discussing something. So, I was bored.

I looked at my cell phone, which was still working, despite the abuse it had received. 2:58. Two minutes to go.

I jumped as Sunny and Sides holograms appeared beside me. "Christ, could you not do that?" I snapped.

Then I recognized their holograms as the twins from this morning. I scowled. "So, you were there the whole time? Why?"

Sideswipe opened his mouth, but Ironhide appeared as the dude that had said happy birthday in the office. Only now he looked like he didn't trust me. "Don't tell her anything. For all we know, she could be a Pretender."

I stood up, glaring at him. "Do I look like that wackjob Alice?"

Ironhide opened his mouth to snap something back, but Sam walked over to us. "Alice? How do you know about her?"

"She was in Revenge of the Fallen." It was out of my mouth before I could remember that they didn't know a movie had been made.

They all gave me weird looks, and in Ironhide's case, he looked suspicious. Damn, now they wouldn't trust me no matter what.

I felt Chris rather than saw him stand behind me. "It's true. She's not lying. It was in the second movie." He said in my defense. But this only made things worse. Now, instead of bewildered and suspicious looks, they were looking at us like we were out of our minds.

I stomped on Chris' foot. "Nice going, idiot. Now they think that we're crazy." I whispered.

But luckily at that moment, the bell rang, and students poured out of the door.

They looked towards the oncoming mass, and I took advantage of this distraction. Grabbing Chris by his arm, I pulled him towards the school, already looking for Jason and Tori.

"Help me look for them," I told Chris.

He looked back at the Autobots, who had just noticed us missing and we're searching for us. "Shouldn't we stay with them?"

"If you want to explain to them why we know practically everything about them, be my guest. They'd probably just lock you up in a mental hospital."

He started searching for Tori and Jason.

After a couple of minutes, I had nothing. And I was still trying to avoid the Autobots. I was also trying to figure out what to say to them, and so far, I couldn't think of a single thing.

Chris tugged my arm. "They're over there, by that big oak."

I looked where he was pointing, and there was Jason and Tori. They looked like they were arguing. Glancing around for the Autobots or Sam, I started speed-walking towards them.

Jason was still talking when I walked up. "-still, Tori, ya didn't have ta go and jump on her for something that wasn't her fault-" He stopped, surprised. "Uh, AJ?"

"Hey Jason." I said quickly. Then I turned to Tori, suddenly out of breath. "Okay, Tori, let's forget what happened at lunch for a second. Remember what you said about Transformers becoming real?"

She looked annoyed. "Why did you come back?"

I ignored her. "Well, you were right. Transformers is real now. And there here, with me."

Tori glared at me. "Are you making fun of me now?"

I scowled. "Can you just forget about your little five-year-old hissy fit for 5 seconds, and let me explain something important?"

She scowled.

Okay, maybe not the best thing to say.

Tori opened her mouth, but Chris said, "Why don't we go to your house or something? Does either of you have a car?"

Not the best thing to say either, Chris.

Tori sighed. "I have my dad's old truck. Come on-"

Just as she was about to finish, we heard shouts. The four of us turned around to see the Autobots and Sam trying to push their way past teenagers.

I felt my body tense up, getting ready to run, but I forced myself to think. A brilliant but depressing idea popped up.

Pulling out my phone, I showed it to Jason. "Do you think people would fight over this? It's an I-phone 4."

His eyes widened. "Hell, yeah. That's a sweet phone-"

Good enough for me. I kissed my phone. "Goodbye." Then I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Free I-Phone, with Internet!"

Almost every head turned towards me.

I waved my beloved phone in the air, then chucked it at the Autobots…

…..and Sam caught it. Thank you Sam.

It had the effect I had hoped for. Kids rushed towards the Autobots, and they all had bewildered looks on their faces. I winced as Sam was knocked down. That was going to bruise. Bumblebee would not be happy.

"Tori, show us where the truck is." I said, already jogging to the parking lot. In a few seconds we had found her white Chevy that looked as though it had seen a bunch of puddles and winters.

Chris and I squished in the back, which had trash and junk of all kinds in it. Tori got in the driver's seat with Jason, which was clean and neat.

She stuck the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it. Instead she turned around and faced me. "Okay, so if those are the Autobots, why are we running from them?"

I looked out the windshield. For some reason, it felt like I had to hide from them for a little bit. That, or just the fact that I didn't know how to explain who we knew their life stories.

"I don't know, Tori." I said quietly. "I don't know. But how are we going to explain all of this to them? Unless you have a movie left over-"

That was it. A movie.

I smiled, like I usually did when I had an idea. "Tori, can you drive to my house?"

Tori scowled. "So what? That you can show off your fancy house?"

"Please, Tori, just do it." I honestly can't remember the last time I said please.

She looked surprised, but, to my relief, turned the key and the engine sputtered to life.

I would have smiled a nice smile, but she probably would have twisted that into something that was against me. As she pulled out, I gave her directions.

* * *

Jason was staring at the new house as me, Chris, and Tori got out. "Dang, girl. That is one big house."

Tori snorted, looking at the ground. "What did you expect? Her mommy had to have the biggest one."

Without saying anything, I entered the code on the garage door and it opened. The garage was empty, except for my brother's skateboard and a few boxes.

Soon I had opened the door, and we were headed up to my room. If my theory was correct, then all of my Trans-fan stuff would still be there. At least, I hoped it would.

I opened my door really slowly, praying it would all be there.

And it was.

I thought about doing a victory dance, but instead I just smiled, and headed to the shelf where I kept my sacred Transformers movies. Moving aside a poster of Ironhide I hadn't put up yet, I opened the shelf. The movies were still there, exactly where I had put them.

I pulled Revenge Of The Fallen open, and my hopes washed down the drain.

The DVD was gone.

Frantically, I pulled the first Transformers out. Thank God, it was still there. But where was the second? I was so sure I had put it there. Maybe it was in my laptop.

I turned around with the movie case clutched to my chest and stopped.

I had forgotten about Chris, Tori, and Jason. They were all in my room, doing different things.

Tori was sitting on my bed, looking bored. Jason was staring at a couple of photos of me and my brother, and a few of my dad and mom. And Chris was staring at a black lacy bra I had left on the back of my office chair.

I growled. "Get. Out."

Jason actually listened to me, and after a moment Tori got up to walk after him. Chris grinned. "Are you going to make me?"

I pushed him towards the door. "Don't try me, pretty boy."

He glared at me. "I am not-" He was cut off by a loud revving of an engine outside. It sounded like a Lincoln. Like the car my mom drove.

I went back to the window and cursed. It was her. She was early. Slamming my door shut, I started motioning for them to follow me.

I took them downstairs, and shoved them out the back door onto the patio. "Stay here, while I get rid of my mom." I said before shutting the door.

Walking out into the kitchen, I began to go through a bunch of reasons I could tell her to get her to leave the house. We need groceries, the neighbors wanted to meet her, Jake was in trouble at school…

My mom walked in.

She had bleached blonde hair, a $75 dollar smile, dark red lip stick, hair cut right at the shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue skirt, with a matching jacket over a crisp white blouse. And she was an inch and a half taller. She was like a perfect model for business women everywhere.

"Hey, mom." I said coldly, not forgetting how she had left before saying happy birthday.

She smiled. "Happy birthday, Arianna." She refuses to call me AJ. It gets old having to tell her over and over.

She handed me a small box wrapped in dark purple paper, with a gold ribbon on top of it. "It's something your father and I got you." Hesitant, I took it and tore the paper off.

There was a little black velvet box underneath. I opened it and my eyes widened.

Inside was a small gold band, with a small diamond on the top. Inscribed in side of it was my name in cursive.

I slipped it on my right ring finger without a word. The small ring made my fingers look thin and elegant. "Thanks, Mom." I said quietly.

Mom smiled again. "We thought you would love it."

There was something wrong. I could tell. Something about her smile. Almost like there was something she wasn't telling me. I dismissed the thought warily. With my mom, there was no telling.

My mom put her designer purse on the table. "Is there anything you wanted to do for your birthday? Pedicure, maybe?"

I resisted the urge to tell her that I hated the thought of people washing my feet. "No, thanks, Mom."

She frowned, but didn't say anything. "Okay, well, your brother called me and told me that he'll be out tonight with some boys he met at school today. You can drive around town and sightsee or rent a movie tonight." She looked at me around her pocket mirror. "Speaking of driving, where is your car, Arianna? All I saw was that ugly white truck in the driveway."

I came up with a lie. "I hit a pothole and one of the tires blew out. I took it to a mechanic. They're going to replace the tire. In the mean time, a friend I met at school let me borrow her truck. I'm supposed to go pick it up later."

Mom frowned. "Couldn't you have just rented a car?"

"Mom, I'm sixteen."

"Oh, yes. I forgot."

'How do you forget that your daughter is sixteen?' I wondered. But instead I said, "Hey, Mom, don't we need groceries?"

She shook her head. "No, I paid the maid extra to do that."

That excuse flew out the window. "Okay, well…. The neighbors next door wanted to meet you."

Mom brightened at that. "Well, then I'll just go upstairs and touch up my mascara…" She started towards the stairs.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, honey."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding when I heard her bedroom door shut. Remembering the three people I had left outside, I went and opened the door. "You can come inside now guys. She's gone."

Tori just scowled, which I noticed was what she did most of the time, and walked past me into my house. Jason looked deep in thought, like I did when I was trying to think of a way to bend the rules without actually breaking them and getting in trouble. He followed Tori.

And when I saw Chris, my breath caught.

He had sat in one of the white reclining lawn chairs. Chris had his head tilted back, and his eyes closed against the afternoon sun that had just broken through the clouds. The sun made his spiked hair seem like a golden halo. I couldn't help thinking that he looked like an angel sent down straight from Heaven.

I blinked, surprised by my own thoughts. Did I actually _like_ Chris?

As if reading my thoughts, Chris opened one eye. He grinned. "Admiring the view?"

I glared. "In your dreams, pretty boy."

He grinned wider as he stood up. 'Damn, that's irritating.' I thought as he followed me. 'The way he looks so confident about _everything_.'

My thoughts were interrupted by the revving of powerful engines.

I ran to the garage door, getting there before the others. Sure enough, there were the Autobots, along with Ryder. He must've healed pretty fast. That, and Ratchet was one hellova good medic.

Just as I stepped into my almost-empty garage, Ryder's holoform appeared in front of me.

And did he look _pissed_.

Oh, crap.

"What the hell were you thinking, Arianna?" He asked, practically shouting in my face. "Do you know how dangerous that was, running off by yourself?"

Correction: he _was _shouting.

I pointed to Chris, Jason, and Tori. "I wasn't alone."

Ryder looked even more angrier when I said that. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. You _also_ endangered _their_ lives."

Now I was getting mad. But not at Ryder. At my self. For coming here, without any of the Autobots, to my house. He was right. I had endangered their lives, my mom's life, all the people who lived around us.

Ryder just continued to glare a hole in my face. "What if the Decepticons had come? What if they had found you? What if one of you got hurt, Ari?" He seemed to be calming down.

"But no one did, did they?" I muttered.

I swear Ryder got red in the face. "Primus, AJ! You are _impossible_!"

My hands clenched into fists. "Why do you even care what happens to me?"

Ryder flinched, as if I had slapped him. "Maybe," He said quietly, "Because I'm your guardian."

I stared at him for a moment, then shook my head. That was not what I had thought he would say.

"Fine." I said, though I sounded distant. "I promise not do ever do it again."

Ryder smiled, but he looked like he was tired. "Good."

Then we heard an awkward cough.

I looked over to see that everyone was staring at us. An awkward silence hung in the air.

Then Tori sighed and rolled her eyes. "The movie, AJ."

I had forgotten about the movie in my hand. For some reason, my hands were shaking as I handed the movie to Optimus' holoform. He stared at the cover for a moment. "Where did you get this?"

I took a shaky breath. "Look, can we explain this somewhere else?"

Ironhide gave me a hard look. "Tell us now, or-"

Optimus cut him off. "That would be a wise decision. We will go to the land base, and on the way I would like you to explain…..all of this." He said, gesturing around us.

I nodded, not really trusting my voice to speak. How was I supposed to explain how I, AJ Marton, had made a wish for my fan girl obsession to become real on a shooting star, and the next day it was real? How was I supposed to explain how my beloved car had turned into a talking Transformer? How was I supposed to explain how three strangers that I just met are the only ones who remember the Transformers movie?

I had no idea.

While I had been thinking this, Jason had pointed out a beautiful question. "What do I tell my folks?". Tori and Chris looked like they were wondering the same thing. I sighed, knowing that I would have to ask my mom, too.

Ratchet's hologram seemed to dim for a second, then reappeared looking at Optimus. "I have informed Lennox of the children's arrival. He will send agents to explain to the parents."

I opened my mouth to protest that we weren't children, but Ryder gave me a look that said, 'Keep your mouth shut.'

Jason didn't look reassured. Chris didn't either, which surprised me. He always looked so confident, like the world revolved around him, and he knew it.

Tori didn't look like she cared whether her parents were informed or not. In fact, much to my surprise, she looked excited, if not more alive than usual. When I gave her a questioning look, she scowled once again and snapped, "What?"

I just shook my head.

We all walked out of the garage(well, at least the human majority of our group. The Autobots just disappeared.) and onto the driveway. Only when I was halfway into Ryder's driver seat did I notice that Tori, Jason, and Chris had stopped, looking uncomfortable.

It took me a moment to realize that they didn't know which Autobot to get into. I thought over the personalities, then decided which wouldn't kill each other on the drive there.

But just as I opened my mouth, Tori sighed and opened Sunny's door, getting in. That...made sense.

Jason and Chris didn't know much about the Autobots, so I chose for them. I pointed to Sideswipe. "Jason, you can go with Sides. And Chris-" I didn't have time to protest as he got in the passenger seat beside me.

I glared at him. Then I glared at the dashboard. "Why did you let him in?" I asked Ryder.

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are." I pictured Ryder holding his arms up. I sighed, irritated, and crossed my arms. Chris just smirked at me.

As Ryder started to pull out, I thought of how Chris would have bugged any of the other Autobots to death. Or, off lining. Of course, he would bug the shit out of me and Ryder, too, I reminded myself wearily.

But…I couldn't help feeling a little happy that he got in with me.

I was smiling to myself when all of a sudden the seat belt whipped around me and buckled itself.

I rubbed my arm where the seat belt had hit it. "What the hell was that for?"

I could practically hear Ryder smile. "You weren't buckled."

"And?"

"What if we had been in a wreck?"

I threw my arms up. "Ryder! You're a frickin' Autobot! You don't _get_ in wrecks!"

"Even Autobots make mistakes, AJ."

I glared at the radio, where Ryder's voice seemed to be coming from. Then I glanced at Chris, who was trying to hold back laughter. And he wasn't buckled.

I pointed accusingly at Chris. "Why didn't you buckle him in?"

"Because I care about your safety more. If he wants to be buckled, be can do it himself."Chris was not laughing. "Hey!"

I gave an exaggerated sigh and slumped down in my seat. But I was secretly warmed by Ryder's worry.

At that moment we heard a crackling from the radio. "Arianna?"

It was Optimus. I didn't bother correcting the Autobot leader. "Yes?"

"I think it is time we heard your explanation."

I sighed, figuring that the other were listening, too. Well, its now or never.

"Well, story first, questions later." I rubbed my face before beginning.

"Okay. Well, three years ago, in 2007, a movie called Transformers came out…."

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait! But its Christmas break, so updates should be coming faster, until I go back to school.

So, what'd ya think? Review!

Also, thanks to The Fox Familiar, formerly known as Master of Wishes. Yes, the review was pointing out flaws, but I know she was just trying to help me.

Next: AJ meets Galloway and Simmons returns as a jerk. Then Tori decides to take a trip through the vent system. Oh, the chaos.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe our favorite saboteur isn't as dead as we thought…

Chapter 4:

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Or, there was for Sunny, at least.

For some reason totally beyond Sunny's imagining, the black haired girl named Tori Perry had rode with him.

Sunny honestly had no idea why, but it pleased him that she had chosen him over his twin. Prowl would probably say something logical. Like it was the fact that Sideswipe was his brother, and they had to compete about everything.

Wait. He _had _said that. The last time they had a prank war. It lasted for weeks, and eventually they were forced to a truce. By Prowl. And Prime. And the Hatchet. And about every other Autobot and human in the base.

But whatever the reason was, Sunny was happy.

Happy, but uncomfortable. The girl had put dark glasses on, and hadn't said _anything_ since she got in, except when she was adding details to the explanation of how she and the other humans knew of the existence of Transformers.

Sunny just decided to record the whole thing. He was too busy watching Tori to pay attention.

The humans finished the explanation twenty minutes before they arrived to the base. During that time, decided to get to know Tori a little more.

At first he didn't know what to ask her. A random question popped up in his processor. "Why do you where those dark glasses? Do you have an optic impairment?"

Tori jumped, but lowered the glasses to where she was looking over the top of them. Her bright blue optics were the prettiest he had seen for a human. "_Optic _impairment?"

"Yeah. Some of the humans at base wear glasses to help their optics, but theirs are clear glass."

Tori pushed her glasses back on her nose, Sunny thought he saw the smallest smile before she became emotionless again. Then she shrugged. "I'm farsighted, but I don't need glasses. I just like these glasses. They hide my…er…optics."

"But you have pretty optics." Sunny started cursing at himself with curses he reserved for 'Cons. He had _not _meant to say that. Not out loud at least.

He almost missed the smile that flashed across her face.

_He had made her smile_.

Sunny no longer felt uncomfortable. He felt absolutely happy. He liked Tori's smile. One way or another, he was going to get her to smile again.

Tori was staring at the radio. "Thank you, Sunny."

Sunstreaker didn't reply. He was trying to think up ways to make her smile again.

Then something occurred to him.

What was _farsighted_?

There were reasons Tori had picked Sunny.

It wasn't just because she liked his alt mode. She loved his alt mode. But it was because in many ways, they were alike.

Tori would never admit it to Jason, but she loved a good prank. Well, as long as it wasn't directed at her.

Sunny loved pranks. So did his brother. That was no secret. And they seemed to prank the mechs with the shortest tempers. Sunny himself had a short temper, and when he got mad, he could stay that way for awhile.

Tori was the same way. Jason said it was a flaw, but she loved that thing about herself for some reason. Though it wasn't good for making friends.

This girl AJ, for instance. Tori could see how much AJ wanted to be her friend, which was odd. Most people weren't that persistent. It was…unnatural.

Jason had been particularly persistent. That was the only way they had become friends. Tori liked to compare their friendship to Prowl and Jazz. Prowl was quiet and kept to himself and would rather do work. Tori didn't exactly like work, but she was quiet and kept to herself. Jazz was full of happiness and life. Or, had been, she thought sadly. Jason was the same way. He was full of enough optimism for the both of them and three more people. The only difference was Jason was alive. Tori had always felt sorry for Prowl, and for probably for the third time that day, she wondered if he was at the land base.

She hoped so.

Tori frowned. She had gotten off track. Reasons why she and Sunny were alike.

Another thing. Jason didn't know it, but it bugged her to hell and back when something didn't seem right. Like, for example, she thought, when it was windy. Her hair blew around like it had a mind of its own. Or when she couldn't find the right black shirt to go with black jeans. She hated it.

One more reason. Sunny loved to paint. Tori wished she could see some of them. She sketched, but an alien robots paintings would make her drawings seem like a two year olds scribbles.

Yes, they had a lot in common.

Jason had no idea why AJ had assigned him to ride with the Autobot Sideswipe.

But, hey, he told himself, she an' Tori are the experts. There must be a reason.

Sure, in the second movie, he had considered Sideswipe one of the Autobots he had liked better. But the movie hardly told anything about him, and Jason didn't read the fan fiction or the latest news flash or the profiles online like Tori had.

So, naturally, he decided to play it out.

Start with the common approach, he told himself.

They had listened to Tori and AJ talk for a while. Then, when they were done, Jason decided to start then.

He looked at the steering wheel. It was moving all by itself. That was creepy. Definitely creepy, he thought as they turned a corner. Clearing his throat, he said, "So, Sideswipe. Do ya hav' a favorite band? Song? Singer? Music type?"

At first the Autobot didn't reply, and Jason thought maybe he was ignoring him. Then Sideswipe said, "I like rap. And some rock. I haven't been on Earth long enough to listen to much."

The voice was coming from the radio, not the steering wheel, Jason noted, embarrassed. He nodded as if it didn't matter though. "Yea, I like rap, too. An' maybe I can help ya out on listenin' ta some more music. I gotta bunch o' CDs at my house. I can show ya some singers ya might like….."

They began discussing different music, singers, and Jason began rattling off every singer that he could think of. Then they turned on the radio, and Jason showed Sideswipe his favorite stations. Soon, that discussion turned into a debate about who could sing better, B.O.B. or Jason Derulo.

And _that_ turned into a conversation into pranks.

They traded tips, told stories of pranks they had each pulled, and even talked of future pranks that could be pulled.

We could definitely be friends, Jason mused as they pulled to a stop in front of a hangar.

AJ POV

I was worried.

Worried about how Ryder and the rest of the 'Bots would take the news.

I had explained the whole thing, with Tori filling in details. Now my throat was sore. I couldn't remember the last time I had said that much in one hour.

Chris and I got out of Ryder, who hadn't said anything at _all_. Neither had any of the other Transformers. I knew that this was a lot to take in, but I cant stand silence.

It was unnerving as the Autobots transformed. They looked larger now that we were in a small hangar. Optimus spoke with a few men in uniform, then walked away with them, Ironhide following. Ratchet said something softly to Ryder, who hadn't even glanced at me when I called his name. Twice. It had stung. Then Ratchet walked in a different direction, and without a glance back at me, he walked off with him.

The twins, Bumblebee, and Sam stayed behind. Sunny and Tori seemed to be talking about glasses. And Tori was _smiling_. Sides was talking excitedly to Jason about pranks. I decided I had better watch my back in case Sides was giving Jason tips. Sam and Bumblebee just seemed to be talking quietly to each other, and every so often, they would glance at me.

I didn't see why they were looking at me. I wasn't the only person who told the story, I wanted to remind them.

Then the day's events came crashing down on me. Sighing, I sat down on the ground, resting my chin on my hands. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about how my mom would kill me when I got home for getting involved with an intergalactic war. Then it occurred to me that I sounded like a geek.

I heard footsteps, the rustle of clothing, and saw Chris sit down beside me. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then, "You looked lonely." Almost as like it was an excuse to sit down with me.

I stared at him for a few seconds, then smiled. "No, I'm just tired. Thanks anyway."

Chris just smiled back. We sat together watching everyone around us. A random song popped in my head, and I began humming. Out of the corner of my eye, Chris glanced at me, then began saying something softly. Only after awhile did I realize he was singing the words to the song I was humming.

"Do you sing a lot?" I asked, curious.

Chris started looking at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Yeah. Some. I was going to try out for the talent show this semester again."

"Again?"

He smiled softly. "Yeah. I tried last year and got second place."

"Second place to what?"

"A guy with a skate boarding cat."

I snorted. "That's new."

He laughed. "The cat ate one of the other contestants birds after the show."

"I thought you couldn't use animals."

"At our school you can." He hesitated. "Have you ever competed in a talent show?"

I suddenly found my hands interesting, too. "No."

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't have anything to do."

Chris thought about that for a second. "What about singing?"

"Like a song?"

"No duh."

I scowled at him. Then I sighed. "Well, I sing out loud to myself, but never in front of anyone else."

"Why not-" He began to ask, but at that moment, two men and one woman in black suits walked out of a door that I hadn't noticed before.

One of the men and the woman put us in a straight line and began a body search. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I had the urge to punch the dude who came closest to me.

I heard Tori hiss behind me. I turned around, seeing that the woman was searching her and had found an inhaler, like the ones people with asthma have. So Tori had asthma. The woman let her keep it.

Thankfully, it seemed that the woman's job was to search Tori and yours truly, while the man searched Chris and Jason. After three other phones had been confiscated(Jason had two. No doubt one was stolen.), and a few paper scraps, they left.

The second man that hadn't done a body search pointed at Tori, Jason, Chris, and me. "You four, come with me." He looked at the twins, Bumblebee, and Sam. "Optimus Prime has requested that you go to his. They're having a meeting there."He gestured to us uninvited kids and walked back in the door. When the others looked at me, I shrugged and followed him through the door.

After a few minutes of following him and the other two agents through halls and around corners, we finally came to a room with a plaque on the door. It said 'Interrogation Room'.

The man ushered us inside. "Someone will be in here shortly."

Then he shut and locked the door.

The room had a metal table in the middle, along with two matching chairs, and to complete the CSI effect, a one-way mirror. In the corner of the room, there was a security camera.

Oh, and there was a plate of donuts on the table.

_Thirty Minutes later…_

Jason had half of his fourth donut stuffed in his mouth when the door opened.

All of us jumped, and Jason choked on the donut before pulling it out of his mouth. We all looked at the intruders. Tori gave a small gasp and _I _nearly choked on _air_.

It was the man we all loved to hate(including me), Galloway. Standing behind him were three other men.

The man who had given the Autobots so much trouble threw four files on the table. He wasn't expecting Tori to snatch them away.

When Galloway protested and reached for them, she held them out of reach, trying to read them. Her eyes widened. "You have files on us?"

Galloway finally managed to grab them back in her shock. "You had no right to take those. They are files of the government-"

"Files on us." I reminded him.

Ignoring me, he handed a file to each man, keeping one after looking at it. The men looked into their files. After a moment, they looked over and went to Tori, Jason, and Chris. I heard them murmur "Come with me" before stepping out of the room, leading said other three kids out into the hall.

I looked at Galloway as he closed the door. "Where are they going?"

"Your being interrogated separately."

"So who's going interrogate me?"

"I will."

"Oh, joy," I muttered.

He glared at me. "You're in serious trouble, girl, so I suggest shutting your mouth."

I scowled. "Asshole." Least to say, I didn't too kindly to orders. Especially from this man.

Galloway ignored me. Instead he sat in the unoccupied chair across from me and took out a few sheets full of print. "How did you come to the knowledge of the Autobots, Arianna?"

"_AJ_. Not Arianna."

"Stop avoiding the question."

I stared at him. "Avoiding the question. Seriously? Who said I was avoiding the question?"

I sighed when he stared at me expectantly. "I watched a movie, loved it, read about it, went online and found the websites, waited for the second, watched that one, loved it, and here I am nearly a year later."

Galloway glared at me. "There is no movie. There are no websites. No one but you four knows about it. Stop lying. You've been caught. Who gave you this information?" He said slowly, like he was trying to explain it to a four year old.

I returned his glare and sat back. "Fine, you win. We're aliens. We came here in search of the AllSpark, found out it was destroyed, and turned ourselves in. Happy?"

Galloway scowled. Then he reached for the file. With a sickening feeling in my stomach I realized what he was doing.

"Arianna Jane Marton. Age: 14 years-"

"I'm 15, not 14." I snapped. Then under my breath, I added, "Idiot."

Galloway continued like I hadn't spoke. "Mother: Janet Wilder; Father: Jack Marton. Siblings: 2 brothers, 2 sisters-"

"That's not right." I interrupted. "I only have one brother."

He rechecked the file. "You have 1 brother and 2 sisters in Miami, Florida. All half-siblings."

I stared at the table as realization dawned on me. I had been right. My dad already had other kids. He had ran off and left Jake and I behind in the dust. For once, I hated that I was right. It hurt too much. I closed my eyes. He can stay in Florida for all I care.

I heard the rustle of papers. "So," He said, sounding smug. "Are you ready to cooperate?"

Before I could control my temper, I had stood up and slapped him across the face.

For a moment, we just stared at each other. I tried to control my breathing, and he just looked shocked.

Then he glared at me. "Touching me was a federal offense."

I seriously couldn't stand this guy. "To hell with that government crap. I'm telling the fricking truth, and you won't listen. I tired, and you are really pissing me off. So either believe me, or send me to juvie now, 'cause here's a little news flash for ya, Galloway." I leaned forwards until I was in his face. "I'm sticking with my story, because it's the _truth._"

I stepped back, still glaring and daring him to say another word.

Galloway glared at me with hate equal to how much I hated him. But he did stand up and close my file. He looked like he wanted to say something to me about federal offense again or some other shit as he walked back out the door.

Only after the door had closed did my shoulders slump.

Sure, I knew that my dad didn't care whether I breathed or not, but, still….I couldn't believe how he could just go off and do that. Having three kids in 5 years, I mean. That had to be some record. And on top of that, he had two kids already with his first ex-wife. Hell, I didn't even know if Mom was his first ex-wife or not.

I sat down in my chair, alone. It was deathly quiet. Usually I would appreciate this quiet time, but now was different. I wanted a shoulder to cry on. I wanted my big brother. I wanted Ryder. I wanted my mom to be a real mom.

'But nobody gets what they want just because they ask,' I heard my conscious.

'Shut up.' I told it.

I felt my eyes burn as I rested my head on the table. Was I actually going to cry? I hadn't cried in a long time. It might do me good to now. So, I let the tears roll down my face, not caring if the stupid tape was recording my every move.

I was right. Crying felt good.

I felt the wind blowing.

Opening my eyes, I realized where I was. 'Is this some kind of sick joke?' I asked myself. I was dreaming that I was in the same place where Sam had been when he met the Primes.

Said Primes were in front of me, and they were _huge_. It sounded like they were saying something, but I couldn't here it clearly. It was like I was underwater and they were telling me something.

Then I felt my self shaking. More specifically my shoulder.

I blinked. Then opened my eyes for real.

Chris was standing over me, saying my name and shaking my shoulder. I had fallen asleep with my head on the table, and my head and back hurt.

So, this wasn't some cruel dream. It was all real. Transformers were real.

Who knew that my biggest obsession could be my worst nightmare when it came true.

I sighed and sat up. Tori, Jason, and Chris were standing around me. Rubbing my eyes, I felt that yellow sandy stuff in the corners of my eyes. I hoped they hadn't noticed.

Tori looked madder than usual. I wondered if it had to do with anything the interrogation. Jason looked a little subdued, and Chris, well, he just looked as blank as ever. The agents must've grilled them hard.

"So, did ya'll make buds with your interrogators like I did?" I asked sarcastically.

Jason smiled a little. I was glad. It wasn't like him to be gloomy. That was Tori's job.

He pointed at Tori. "She punched the dude in the face."

"Huh. Funny. I slapped Galloway." I muttered.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"He pissed me off about some family stuff."

Tori still looked pissed as well. "The idiot that I was with asked some stupid questions. Then he threatened my family."

Chris and Jason nodded. "Ours, too." Jason muttered.

I sighed, then noticed a door handle on the table. I pointed at it. "Why….?"

Tori smiled mischievously. "I unscrewed the knob in my room, theirs, and then yours."

"And just how'd you do this?"

She held up a pocket knife. I could tell she had hid somewhere I didn't want to know about just by the look in her eyes.

"Are you smoking something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Something called rebellious."

I glanced at the security camera. It was covered up with black tape. "Where'd you get the tape?"

Tori put her foot on the table. I could see a hole in the bottom of her shoe. "I had tape around the hole, but took it off and covered up all the cameras."

"Oh. Smart."

Tori was already halfway to the door. "Come on, let's go."

We followed her into the hall. I couldn't see a single person in sight. "Where is everybody?"

"They called an emergency meeting a few minutes after the interrogators left. That's why nobody came running after we covered up the cameras." Chris whispered.

"Where are we going?"

He shrugged, but Tori stopped at a corner briefly to make sure no one was around the bend. "We're going to find Optimus to try to get him to understand." She whispered.

"That's crazy!" I whispered loudly.

All three of them turned around and shushed me.

"Well, it's true! If we just walk in his office he's going to shoot us. He'll think we we're trying to assassinate him or steal information or something." I whispered.

They ignored me. I sighed, frustrated, but followed them anyway.

After a few minutes, we finally made it back to the main section of the hangar. There were a bunch of doors, and we picked one at random. There was a large door, probably for an Autobot, and a smaller door for humans. After Tori unscrewed the door knob, we slipped in through the smaller door, of course.

When we got in there, I was amazed at how big the desk in the corner was, and even more amazed at the giant super computer on it. There was also a rolling office chair, and two chairs in front of the desk, all in jumbo size. Off to the opposite wall there was a door labeled Maintenance in human size.

Tori immediately ran off behind the desk. Sighing, Jason followed her. I had other ideas.

I began walking in front of the desk, trying to see over edge of it. Chris followed me. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if there's a name plaque."

And there was. I nearly jumped up and down because of who it was. It was one of my favorite Autobots: Prowl.

Before I could tell the other, though, I heard voices. "Hide!" I half-shouted, half-whispered.

I felt Chris tugging on my arm. I followed him to the maintenance closet. The small closet had barely enough room in it for Chris and I, especially with the mops and brooms and other various things. I ended up being squished against Chris. Literally, I was pushed against his chest. I secretly enjoyed it, but it was embarrassing.

From our little closet, we heard a door open and then the voices were much clearer.

"I'm telling' ya, Prowl, yer workin' too hard. There ain't no one here." That voice sounded very familiar.

"They could be hiding." I'm guessing that this was Prowl.

I heard a sigh. "Prowl, I doubt tha' a human would even think of breakin' in 'ere. An' a 'Con woulda set off the main alarm."

Prowl didn't say anything for a moment. Then he said "Fine. Let's go back to the meeting."

I heard footsteps and the closing of a door. I let loose a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. We waited a minute. A very tense, uncomfortable, embarrassing minute.

Finally, Chris smiled sheepishly. "That was close."

"Yeah, I know." I muttered. "I just wish I had found out who else was with Prowl."

I turned the knob to open the door. Only it wouldn't turn. Frowning, I twisted harder. It still didn't budge. I felt my face heat up as realization set in. "We're locked in."

Chris did his best to look me full in the face. "What?"

"The doors locked."

He stared at me, then tried the door himself. When it didn't budge, he started shaking it. After a few minutes of just staring and the occasional shaking of the door knob, he gave up and stared at me. "Well. I guess it is locked."

"No duh, Einstein." I said flatly.

He ignored my jibe. "Jason? Tori?" He asked, shouting.

After a few seconds I wondered if they had abandoned us. I would have expected that of Tori, but not Jason. Least of all Jason. But then I heard footsteps, fast and pounding thumps. And then I heard Jason's voice. "Ya all right?"

"Yeah," shouted back, "But we're stuck in here. The doors locked."

I heard snorting outside. "Tell me, AJ," I heard Tori. I could practically see her smiling. "Is it a small space?"

I growled. "Idiots! Just let us out, or I swear I will bust the door down and murder you!"

"Ohh, that sounded serious, Tori. Better unscrew the knob and run."

"Shut up, Jason!" Chris decided to get over his shock and open his mouth. As he took breaths his chest brushed against mine even more, sending shivers through me. "Just open the door!"

I heard both of them laughing. Then they finally caught their breath. "But, Chris," I heard Tori, "I thought you were over the moon for AJ. Wouldn't you like to stay in that small, tiny space with her?"

I blushed, and looked at Chris wondering what he would say. For a moment he just looked petrified, staring at the door. Then he said, "I-I don't even like her."

I heard more snorts. "Yeah, right." Jason said.

Chris looked like a deer in headlights. "I-I don't e-even think she's pretty."

I stared at him, my mouth open, hurt and pissed at the same time. That had to be the worse insult I had ever heard, and towards a _girl_, no less. I knew I wasn't as pretty as some of the clique girls at school, but I was okay, at least by my standards.

Then another thought struck me. Why did I suddenly care what this boy thought I looked like? I had never cared before, so what was the difference now?

'Because you like him,' said that ever annoying voice in my head.

'Why don't you go and hide in some far corner of my brain?' I asked.

Chris then looked at my face, and winced. Good. I wanted him to regret saying that.

"There's going to be hell to pay when we get out of here, McLaylan." I told him darkly. Then, as best as I could, I kicked the door. "Tori, let me out. I don't want to spend another minute in here with this son of a bitch."

I didn't get a reply. "Tori? I'm serious, let me out." I still didn't get a reply. "Jason?"

That was when the door was ripped off it's hinges. I heard an "Oops…"

My first impulse was to squeak and back up. But, seeing as the closet was so damn small, I couldn't go anywhere.

I screamed when a black and white face of a mech looked in. Then the face sighed. "It's okay, Jazz. It's just two more children stuck in here." Then a hand motioned for us to come out. "It's alright. We wont hurt you."

I took one resentful look at Chris, then pushed my way out faster than I thought possible. Once I was out, I looked at the mech.

It was Prowl. I could tell by his black and white paint job with red on his chevron and then the door wings on his back. But there was another, smaller mech behind him. A mech with a silver paint job, bright blue visor, and small horns on top of his helm.

Jazz.

Jazz, the only Autobot fatality in the first battle here on Earth. Jazz, the Head of Special Operations. Jazz, probably the best saboteur in Transformer history.

_Jazz,_ who was supposed to be _dead._

For the second time that day, I choked on air.

Did I mention he was supposed to be dead?

Oh, and Jazz also had his cannon pointed at Tori and Jason, who were standing a few feet away, totally silent.

"Dear God." I heard Tori. "_Jazz_."

I added a mental, 'No duh.'

Prowl sighed, breaking me from my astounded state of mind. "Jazz, put your cannon away. They're just children." Then he to us, he said, "You can relax now. We wont hurt you."

I let out a breath, and out of the corner I saw Tori slump against the wall and slide down to the floor and Chris' shoulders slump.

Then I remembered how pissed I was at him. I turned to face him fully and punched him, hard. "Jerk."

He winced, and held a hand up to his face. "I guess I deserved that."

I threw my hands up. "Hell, yeah, you deserved it! You deserved it as much as I deserve an apology!""I'm sorry?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's too late for an apology." I hissed. "Whatever respect I had for you after talking to you earlier is gone! Never again will I trust you! Not even if my life depends on it!" I finished, shouting.

Chris stared at me for a few moments, looking like he wanted to say something. But in the end, he didn't say anything, and I ended up walking away from him. Where I intended to go, I had no idea.

But that didn't occur to me as I walked right past Prowl and Jazz, acting as if they weren't there. I heard someone call my name, and then Jazz said something I didn't get to hear because I had already slammed the human-sized door shut after walking out of it.

For a few minutes I just walked around aimlessly, furious thoughts clouding my mind. I eventually stopped for a moment to look around. I was in some kind of break room, I guessed. There was two pool tables, one human-sized and the other a Transformers-sized. There was six couches, again three human and three Transformer. It was the same with two round tables and chairs. There was a huge TV mounted on the wall across from the couches. Against one wall was a mini fridge, and a giant machine that said:

ENERGON

HUMANS, DON'T TOUCH.

-RATCHET

A closer look at the mini fridge showed me a sign above it saying:

HUMAN FOOD

TWINS (BOTH SETS), _DON'T TOUCH_!

-RATCHET, THE MEDIC WITH A GOOD THROWING ARM

I smirked at that.

Least to say, it was a big break room.

Thankfully, it was empty. Sighing, I walked over to the human table and sat down, laying my head in my arms.

Damn, I was tired.

That power nap I had taken in the interrogation room had supported me for about ten minutes, tops. So much for the 'power' part of that nap…

Well, I figured, might as well get some thinking done. Like about where Ryder had been taken to. And about why the hell Jazz was alive.

The shard of AllSpark that the government had tried(and failed) to guard was stolen by Megatron's followers to resurrect him. So, they had that one. The Matrix of Leadership was destroyed by Optimus, when he shot the Machine as it was about to blow up the sun. And that left the shard that Sam had found. But unless they retrieved it from Jetfire a.k.a Grandpa Blackbird, there were no shards left.

Then there was always the theory that maybe, in between the two movies, they had used the government owned shard to resurrect Jazz. I doubted that, though. Our stupid government was too worried about having some control over the Autobots, so they probably never let the Autobots touch it again after that first battle.

That was one reason. The other was that Bay probably would've shown the fans in the second movie that they had resurrected Jazz.

But my best guess was that, yes, they did retrieve Sam's shard from Jetfire. They used that to bring Jazz back alive. It was my best bet.

Then my mind wandered to Chris. I no longer felt angry. I felt hurt. But maybe this was fate showing me that I wasn't meant to fall in love. Screw fate, I though darkly.

'You really need rules.' said the voice.

Okay, self, heres a couple:

1) No boys; 2)No pink(no exceptions); 3)No wishing on stars anymore; 4)Dont get shot by any 'Cons or Ironhide; 5)Try to refrain from pissing off Galloway

I snorted. Yeah, right. Like I would follow half of those.

* * *

ok, kiddies, heres the one youve all been waiting for, Galloway meets AJ.

Review.

**Next chap: CHRIS RECONCILES WITH AJ AND RYDER ALMOSTS SHOOT SAID BOY**


End file.
